


What's this?

by jamesm97



Series: Random SKYEWARD Fics [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Skye | Daisy Johnson, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ward finds Skye's secret folder of fanfiction porn he shouldn't find it as adorable as he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alkeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkeni/gifts).



> This was a prompt from Alkeni

“Skye babe?” Ward shouts.

“Yeah” Skye shouts from the kitchen she’s got the serious munchies for some strange reason.

“What’s this?” He asks her from his place on the living area couch. 

The team had gone out for drinks but they didn’t feel it.

“What’s what?” She asks coming in with a towel slung over her shoulder.

“The folder full of porn” Ward tells her with a smirk on his face.

“I don’t have a folder full of porn” Skye smirks at him “ I have you for all my porn needs nice try though” Skye laughs and goes to walk back into the Kitchen when Ward’s words make her falter.

“Allison couldn’t help but sigh as Scott moved lower and lower finally taking off her panties with his teeth, she’s so wet that she might have to clean the sheets more than once. She doesn’t understand how the hell this teenager above her makes her feel so alive but even the sound of his voice gets her wet which is uncomfortable in class but amazing in the bed room” Ward read from the laptop screen almost laughing when Skye rushes over to grab the laptop away.

“It’s not porn its fanfiction” Skye tells him her whole face is red and she honestly looks ready for the ground to open up and swallow her.

That would be hard considering there on a plane but she looks like she wishes that would happen.

“Fan fiction?” Ward asks.

“Yeah it’s away for fans of TV shows or movies to write how they want the shows to go because the writers are dumb asses” She tells him quietly.

“That sounds cool” Ward tells her.

“Really?” She asks him her eyes wide with surprise.

 

“You know what would be even better?” Ward smirks at her.

 

“What?” She asks confused.

“If we re-enact that scene that I just read out” He tells her walking forward in order to each her.

He grabs both of her hips and brings them forward so he can kiss her neck.

Skye can’t help but moan at the kisses that feel like she’s being branded.

“I noticed that you wrote about the thing that I do to you with my tongue that you like so much that it has the whole team unable to look at us the next day because your loud as fuck” Ward tells her.

“Most writers use things from there own lives to write about” Skye tells him breathlessly.

“Maybe we should write out own fanfiction” Ward smirks when she shudders.

“How so?” Skye asks her eyes shut tightly.

“Well you can tell me what you like and I can tell you what I live” Ward tells her grabbing the laptop and throwing it onto the nearby couch.

“Bed now” Skye growls to him.

“I guess your the werewolf in this fanfiction then?” Ward smirks when Skye pushes him.

They don’t come out of Skye’s bunk till they smell the lasagne burning.

It was so worth the wasted ingredients.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any Skyeward prompts that you want


End file.
